Captain Fantastic
Captain Fantastic is the second studio album by American rock band, Onion. Released during their Billboard Hot 100 chart topping streak, the album sold 6,000,000 copies its first week, setting a record for the best selling album in a week (that would eventually be broken in the future by their final album, The End). It debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 on June 9 and stayed for 22 weeks through November 3. Like their previous album, Nevermore, all songs were written and produced by lead singer, Mick Davis. The album spawned four number 1 singles, Let’s Go Crazy, The March Of The Black Queen, Killer Queen, and Don’t Stop Me Now. At the 2021 Grammys, the album won Album of the Year, Have Mercy On The Criminal was nominated for Song of the Year, Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You) won best R&B Song, Tell Me When The Whistle Blows was also nominated for that award, Let’s Go Crazy won Best Rock Performance, The Beautiful Ones was also nominated for that award, Pink Cashmere was nominated for Best Rock Song, and She’s Leaving Home was nominated for Best Arrangement, Instrument and Vocals. Last album: Nevermore This album: Captain Fantastic Next album: Onions On Mars Track listing: All songs written by Mick Davis Side one: # Let’s Go Crazy - 4:40 # Obviously 5 Believers - 3:33 # Starman - 4:14 # Fat Bottomed Girls - 4:15 # Killer Queen - 3:00 # The Millionaire Waltz - 4:54 Side two: # If You Can’t Beat Them - 4:15 # Have Mercy On The Criminal - 5:57 # She’s Leaving Home - 3:35 # The Beautiful Ones - 5:13 # From A Buick 6 - 3:15 # In My Life - 2:26 # Tell Me When The Whistle Blows - 4:20 Side three: # Yell Help / Wednesday Night / Ugly - 6:15 # Stuck Inside Of Mobile With The Memphis Blues Again - 7:03 # Death On Two Legs (Dedicated To...) - 3:43 # Don’t Stop Me Now - 3:29 Side four: # Pink Cashmere - 6:14 # The March Of The Black Queen - 6:32 # Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You) - 8:07 Singles: Let’s Go Crazy (#1) / The March Of The Black Queen (#1) Killer Queen (#1) / Don’t Stop Me Now (#1) Charts: U.S. Billboard 200: #1 Certifications: RIAA: 30x Platinum Personnel: Mick Davis: lead vocals (1-20), piano (1, 5-6, 8, 10, 14, 16-17, 19-20), electric guitar (1, 4, 7, 18), harmonica (2, 11, 15), keyboard (1, 10, 13-14, 20), synthesizer (1, 10, 14, 18, 20), acoustic guitar (3, 12), rhythm guitar (2), harpsichord (12) Roy Stephenson: electric guitar (1-8, 10-17, 19-20), wind instruments (8, 13), orchestral strings (3, 8-9, 13, 18), acoustic guitar (18), backing vocals (1, 3-7, 12, 14, 16-20) Tyler Richards: drums (1-8, 10-20), lead vocals (9), additional vocals (19), backing vocals (1, 3-7, 12, 14, 16-20) Tim Wilson: bass guitar (1-8, 10-20) Other Musicians: James Miller: acoustic guitar (2, 15), rhythm guitar (11) Lloyd Harrison: electric guitar (2, 11), rhythm guitar (15) Ben Moore: piano (2), keyboard (11, 15)